The Young Prodigy
by awesomeconji1
Summary: Naruto, neglected at a young age, fills the void of loneliness with power. Will his dream of becoming the most powerful being in the Elemental Nations come true, or end early?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to... Way too much pressure for one man.**

 _ **THEYOUNGPRODIGY**_

 **4 Years Old**

"Can we go get some ramen Kaa-san?" I asked politely, praying that she would say yes.

Her eyes locked with mine and I instantly knew the answer. They were darting from me to my little sister in her crib, worry clear as day. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I can't. Maybe another time?"

"Yes Kaa-san, maybe another time. I'll be on my way now." I said coldly, brushing past Mikoto and out the door. When I was far enough away and out of sight I finally broke down into tears and tore a hole in the wall with my fist. "Dammit! She no longer loves me, just like Tou-san… I see now though what I must do. I will end this abandonment by becoming strong enough that I'll never have to depend on someone again."

 **A Week Later**

I was pounding on a training post over and over again, ignoring the blood running down my arms. My puny arms couldn't lay a dent on the post right now, but I didn't need that. I just need to see how far I can push myself. An hour later my hands were numb and I couldn't move them. Well there's my limit I guess. That was damn good for a four year old, at least I think so. Don't really have anyone I can compare myself to.

Waiting for my hands to regain feeling, which took a good five minutes, I bandaged them up and sat down on the ground. Calming my breathing I began trying to feel chakra in my body. I saw someone doing this the other day and figured if I can't even do that then I'm not cut out for this.

Twenty minutes into it I felt a small pull in my stomach. Excited I tried pulling it out but got nothing. What when wrong? I sat there and meditated more, hoping that feeling would come back. It only took ten minutes this time and I pulled on it, reigning in my emotions. Feeling my chakra run through my body felt amazing, godly even. This… this is what I've been waiting for.

 **A Few Months Later**

A ball of fire came out of my mouth, singing my lips a bit but giving me more satisfaction than pain. I did it. My first offensive jutsu is complete. I beat the previous record by three years, the last record being Shusui Uchiha at age eight.

Making sure it didn't take up too much chakra I used a shunshine on a leaf falling. My chakra was about halfway empty if I can feel that right. My arms in a cross sign I made a bunshin, feeling my chakra take another little toll. Finally I changed my appearance to a chunin I saw earlier today, with a senbon coming out of my mouth to top it all off.

I smiled at my handiwork and slumped down on the grass. "I'm gonna be the strongest." I said with a grin, realizing that I was way ahead of schedule. 'Seems like my plan can start earlier than I thought.'

 **1 Month Later (Age 5)**

I handed the Hokage papers that would allow me to enter the Academy, the only thing needing his permission was a signed permission slip. As he scanned the papers his eyes widened. "Y-You want to join the academy? At age…" I stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes. Not even remembering my birthday? I'll remember his forgetfulness. "Five! This is ridiculous! Give me one good reason why I should let you sign up!"

I henged into him, then swapped with the chair behind me. "As you can see I am more than ready. A young ninja in your service will threaten the other nations and make the Leaf more powerful. Allow me to become an official ninja Hokage-sama." I said smoothly, bowing slightly and hoping that he would sign the papers.

He hesitantly put the pen on the paper and made quick signatures. "Everything you said makes sense, so I'll go ahead and sign the permission slip. Good luck in the academy Naruto-kun." He said with a smile.

I spun around on my heels and walked towards the door. "Luck is for those without skill Hokage-sama, and I have more than enough skill to surpass children a little older than me."

His face fell as he watched me leave him behind. "I need to spend more time with him. He seems… distant."

 **Two Months Later**

I've recently discovered a quicker way to learn. It may be forbidden but with my Sharingan activating recently it wasn't hard to copy just by seeing it. "Kage Bunshin." Two clones of me appeared beside me, leaving me only slightly winded. That'll be better when I'm older, but for now I don't have large enough chakra reserves to make many more copies.

The other two stood at attention, wondering what their specific orders were. "Clone one," I said, pointing to the clone on my left, "you will go to the academy today. I would go but I cannot work on physical training as a clone. Clone two, you will go to the library. Look up anything you can on Fuinjutsu. Go." They shunshined away, leaving me in the training ground staring down two dummies close together. Time to test out my new Taijutsu I picked up with my Sharingan. I'm still so glad I was able to activate it.

 **Flashback (Two weeks ago)**

It was another day of me pounding on a training dummy, making sure my fists were ready for combat at a young age. Just as I punched it, I leaned my head back, dodging a kunai that was about ready to impale my head. Looking up to see who it was I was met with an Uchiha member glaring at me. I simply raised a brow at his attitude. "Why is another clan member attacking me?"

His snarl was louder than it had to be. "Because you are a half Uchiha! You tarry the name of our clan by just being born! Once I'm through with you I'll kill your sister too, even if I have to fight the Kyuubi!"

I sighed. This guy is mentally retarded to think such radical thoughts at the age he is now. "Foolish. What makes you think I'll go down without a fight?" I asked, unwrapping my knuckles from the bandages.

His lips curved up in a creepy half-smile. "That's what I was hoping for! Come at me black sheep of the clan!"

Instead of jumping to his taunt I threw a kunai right towards the right side of his head. He leaned to the side and smiled. As soon as my kunai dug into the tree beside him I substituted with it and stabbed him in his kidney. He cried out in pain and jumped off the tree, holding the side that was stabbed in agony. "You little prick! I'll kill you for this!" He threw three shuriken at me at speeds I wasn't ready for yet. My eyes tried to follow them but they were moving too quickly. Just as they got halfway to me chakra flowed to my eyes instinctively and I could suddenly see the shuriken in slow motion. I dodged to the left and gave him a large smile.

He grew angry at my taunt, and knowing the fatal blow to the kidney would kill him soon he went through hand signs. I copied him, knowing with how much chakra he had left mine would overpower his. "Katon: Gokakyu." Two fireballs clashed against each other, mine slowly dominating his. Soon it was clear I was the victor, and he was burned alive by my jutsu. Seeing him made me sick though so instead of being happy I activated the Sharingan and beating an opponent better than me, I threw up at the sight of his burning corpse. I'm going to have to get used to that.

 **Academy clone**

I walked into the room, all eyes falling on me as I sat down at the nearest chair. One whisper broke out amongst them and soon all of them were trying to figure out why I came in halfway through the year. As soon as the bell rang Kobe-Sensei called for everyone to be quiet, and seeing everyone immediately shut up I knew to follow his orders to the T. "We have a new classmate today everybody. If you would stand up and tell us all your name and age."

I got out of the chair and stared straight at sensei. "My name is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze, age five." Kobe-Sensei did a spit take.

"I didn't know you were the son of the Hokage. It's a pleasure Narut-"

"I want no special treatment. I am merely here to learn and graduate like everyone else. Though I do ask that you allow me to be tested for graduation by the end of this year." I bowed slightly and inwardly smiled. For once my name is actually going to give me something more than an unending loneliness.

He stood up straighter and fixed his glasses. "Of course. Are you sure you will be ready for it though?"

I nodded and stood up straight. "I have mastered the three basic jutsu along with knowing a few more. All I want from the academy is more knowledge of the ninja world."

He coughed awkwardly, not being used to talking to a five year old with such a wide vocabulary. "I see. I'll expect you to get perfect grades these next few months then." I nodded and didn't say another word, sitting down and listening to his lectures. Knowledge truly is power if used in the right ways.

 _ **THEYOUNGPRODIGY**_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to try and update once a week, more than likely more often than that but I don't want to make any promises. Also I don't care if you review or not, reading my story means enough to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing, though I would like to own the Uchiha eyes.

 _ **THEYOUNGPRODIGY**_

 ** _Three Months Later_**

I stepped outside with my fellow classmates, if I would even call them that, and stood in a line by the training grounds. Our sensei set down two boxes at the end of the line, while another sensei of ours set up a target 30 meters out. "This is your first test, marksmanship. You will throw eight kunai and eight shuriken. Ten points in the middle, and one point less each circle after. We'll go alphabetically, starting with Aburame."

I watched the kids in front of me go up and sighed deeply. The kids these days are terrible. There was one who got 60 points on both but even then out in the ninja world missing a shuriken could cost you an arm, or worse. "Naruto Uchiha Namikaze." I walked up to the line and took the eight kunai in between my fingers. Some of the kids were scoffing, not expecting me to hit them all at once, while others were in awe. I flung them within a second of putting them in between my fingers and smiled. 80 points for round one. Picking up the shuriken I did the same, hitting the target directly in the center again.

The Sensei chuckled awkwardly and gave me a smile. "Get a perfect on the written test and you'll have topped the records for youngest and most talented academy ninja." I nodded my head and got back to my place in line.

When the final kid was done we all walked over to the large arena marked with chalk. We lined up just like last time and waited for our names to be called. "We will now have our one on one competition to see who is the Kunoichi of the year and who is the Shinobi of the year in Taijutsu. There will be no chakra usage whatsoever and if I detect any, I will make sure you do not graduate today. Now, let's begin." Sensei said, picking a name from one of two hats, and pulling two male names out.

After watching pathetic battles between children my name was finally called. I was against a Hyuuga, who's ego knew no bounds. "You won't be able to predict my attacks without your Uchiha eyes, so there's no way you could possibly win." I rolled my eyes and slipped into my stance.

"Let's dance." He charged me with a jab directed towards my main tanketsu point, which I acted like I was about to let it happen, arms wide. When his strike was about to hit my chest, I used his confusion to my advantage and did a kick straight into his chin. A shatter and a cry later he was on the ground holding his broken jaw. "A boring dance." I muttered as I walked back into the line.

Eventually it was just me and one other guy left, both of us standing in the arena staring each other down. This one was another Hyuuga, though they looked like they didn't care at all about this fight. I'm going to have to engage this one. "Let's dance." One quick step later and I was in his guard. I did a quick, but definitely not my quickest, punch to his side, and he was barely able to dodge it. Knowing that I dodged his counter and gave a quick palm strike to his nose, breaking it and landing him on the ground. He went to get back up but I stepped on his chest.

"Submit or you break ribs." I said, staring into his surprised, white eyes. He sighed and laid back down. Good, I'm the winner of these stupid duels against these children.

The sensei came back towards us clapping. "Good job Naruto-kun. Now it's time for you to battle the lead Kunoichi and see who the best student is." I let the Hyuuga up and watched as a girl came in the center of the ring across from me. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had just the right makeup on to look good enough that she would get away with whatever she wanted.

"I don't wanna fight you Naruto-kun. Would you please surrender so I don't have to get a poor little cut on my beautiful body?" She said with a whisper. Her hands were aligned perfectly on her body to make weird innuendo for all the perverts out there.

I smiled and she took that the wrong way. "I'm five years old. Until I hit puberty that won't work on me." Her eyes widened and I dove in as quick as my legs could carry me, which was way too quick for her to follow, and landed a kick on her cheek, giving her a black eye and a very bruised cheekbone.

I stretched my body as she was carried away on a stretcher. It's good to beat the shit out of people when they deserve a good beat down. I was named top Shinobi of the year in Taijutsu, and that meant so far I was perfect in everything.

Meanwhile in the library my clone was silently going through Fuinjutsu books, trying to figure out exactly what I have planned for a way to cover up my eyes. Uchiha eyes are powerful and a lot of people want them, so there has to be a way I can cover them up without impairing my vision whatsoever.

Let's see here… Ah there's something that could help, a chakra blocking seal. I could cover my eyes with cloth and block the chakra coming from my eyes. Uh, it says that it only works for a certain chakra output. I need to calibrate that with how much chakra my eyes take up when they are activated.

Keeping that one bookmarked I scanned the book for any more seals that would be useful. Oh, a one sided seal. That would be perfect for the cloth. Allowing me to see through it while nobody else can see my eyes. Alright now it's time to actually apply the seals and find myself some durable cloth.

Back with the academy clone I was holding my headband, giving myself a pat on the back. First kid to graduate this early and have a perfect score. My dreams are coming to fruition sooner than I had hoped.

I heard gasps and whispers start and turned around to see what they were freaking out about. Turns out the Hokage decided to grace us with his presence, along with his wife and my sister, who came wobbling up to me and gave me a hug on my leg. I picked her up and started twirling her around. "Naru is a ninja!" She said in that baby voice that I found too cute to ignore.

I smiled and put it on her forehead. "Yup, and if you ever become a ninja I'll train you and make you invincible!"

She touched the headband and smiled, "Really?! Woooooo! What does invible mean?" I laughed and set her back down on the ground.

Mikoto came up with her arms wide and not having been hugged by her in a long long time I felt uncomfortable with that so I bowed. "Mikoto-san. Hokage-sama." They both got oddly uncomfortable and stepped back at good talking range.

"Congratulations on becoming a genin already! We're proud of you Naruto-kun!" Hokage said with his award winning smile.

I bowed again. "I do not deserve your praise Hokage-sama. If that is all I must get training in before meeting my sensei tomorrow. Goodbye little Sakami-chan." I shunshined away from the two back to the original me to give him the headband.

Everyone was staring between the couple and where I once stood, not knowing what to say or do. Sakami got rid of the unpleasant atmosphere by babbling about how cool I was and how much she wanted to be like me. My parents looked at each other somberly and took Sakami home with them.

 ** _THEYOUNGPRODIGY_**

I didn't write as much this chapter as the last, the reason being the next scene I didn't want to be cut up, and it would have made this chapter two times larger than the last one. On another note though I wanna get this out there, I plan on pairing Naruto with female Itachi. The reason being is that she would only be two years older than Naruto is now and I think they would make a good pair, since the both of them are serious when needed to be and Naruto could help Itachi get through her problems. I plan on them meeting two chapters from now, so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes yes yes, I don't own a thing...**

 _ **THEYOUNGPRODIGY**_

The next day I was standing in the academy, waiting to hear who my sensei would be. All the other students were talking about how excited they were to finally be shinobi. They don't understand that most shinobi die out in the field, a pity really.

"Good morning Genin. Today is the day you will meet your jonin sensei, as well as figure out who your teammates will be. Let's start with team one…" Our Sensei drawled on the team names one by one, making me consider just skipping this and working on that new fuinjutsu cloth I thought of. "...and team ten will be Naruto Uchiha Namikaze, Shiko Inuzuka and Bakaki Fuji. Your sensei will be Yugao Uzuki. Your sensei's will be here in 10 minutes, so now would be the time to get to know your team."

The Inuzuka stood up and walked towards me along with some guy who looked like he was about to pee his pants. At least the female on the team looks competent enough to be a ninja. "Good morning you two." I said, trying to be as polite as possible. I'm going to have to be with them for a while so mine as well start it off on a good note.

Shiko smiled pleasantly and bent her head down slightly. "It's a pleasure to be on this team." Wow, she's even nice vocally. This doesn't seem like it'll be unbearable at the very least.

"N-Nice to m-m-meet you." The guy said and quickly hid his face with his sleeve when I just looked at him. I could do without him, but hopefully the Inuzuka will make up for what he lacks.

15 minutes of pleasantries later, at least with the female, our sensei walked through the door. I must say she was a lot younger than I thought she'd be. I'd say she was 14 years old. "Team ten meet me on the rooftop in five minutes." She swirled away in a pile of leaves, leaving us sitting there amongst ourselves. The two of them quickly took off while I just shunshined myself to the roof like our sensei.

I appeared in front of her, scaring her and making her fall on the ground. "A Jonin being scared of a shunshine? That's new." I said with a light smile, trying to see what type of person she was.

She picked herself off the ground, dusted herself off, and humphed. "I didn't think any of you would be able to do that, and especially not the five year old." I chuckled and sat down on a bench, not saying another word but silently sizing her up.

A few minutes later the rest of the team came running through the door and quickly sat on the bench beside me. The Inuzuka looked perfectly fine but the other boy was panting and wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. Our sensei better be good because the boy is going to need a lot of work.

Yugao stood upright and made her face as stony as she possibly could. "You three have been assigned to me by the Hokage himself, meaning you are now officially under my tutelage. I expect only the best from you and would like to see all of you become Chunin. Now, I would like for us to introduce ourselves, so I'll start. I am Yugao Uzuki, jonin of Konoha. I like gardens, training and swords. I hate those that are ignorant of the world and one day dream of battling a swordsman of the mist. Your turn sweaty."

The kid who was trembling stood up slowly and put his arms behind his back. "I-I'm Bakaki Fuji, Genin of Konoha. I e-enjoy reading and I h-hope to make my p-parents proud. I dislike r-running and swimming." I nearly face palmed at both his introduction and the look sensei was giving him. He's a mess.

The girl stood up and smiled. "I am Shiko Inuzuka, Genin of Konoha. I like cats, children and making others smile. I dislike anyone mean and dream of becoming the best Kunoichi there is." I actually smiled genuinely at her introduction. She seems like a great person, though she's totally counterproductive to her entire clan if she says she likes cats.

I stood up beside them and bowed my head slightly. "I am Naruto Uchiha Namikaze, soon to be Genin of Konoha. I like training and studying, and dislike those who abandon others. I hope to one day become the strongest in the world." I didn't want to tell them my dream was to become strong enough to never rely on anyone else because Konoha prides itself in it's teamwork and dependency upon each other.

Yugao nodded her head and pointed to Bakaki. "You are too nervous, have very low self-respect and have abysmal stamina." Said boy lowered his head in shame. "You, Inuzuka, are too nice, naive and should learn to love dogs since your clan integrates themselves so intimately with jutsu involving canines." Shiko nodded, but got rid of her smile. "And you, Naruto, why did you say soon to be Genin?"

I sat back down and raised my brow. "Because we still need to take a test? We're not quite Genin yet." The other two looked at me nervously and glanced back at our sensei.

Yugao smiled. "This is true, you three have one more test you need to complete before you are Genin. Meet me tomorrow, 8 am in training ground 23." She disappeared, leaving all of us alone on the rooftop.

I looked towards the other two and gave a curt nod. "She will more than likely pit us against each other tomorrow, or at least try to. Konoha is all about teamwork so that's what we must show in order to officially become a team. Be prepared to work as a team tomorrow." I shunshined out, leaving the two of them there to think about my words.

When I got back home I made a clone to go find that training ground and put traps everywhere. As that clone jumped out the door Sakami came wobbling around the corner. "Naru!" I picked her up as she ran into me. It's good to have at least one person I'm friendly with or by now I would've gone insane.

Her little beady eyes looked around and then fall back to mine. "I'm gonna be a ninja like Naru!"

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "That's a good goal Sakami-chan. Just make sure you stay in the academy for as long as you can before you become a ninja."

Her lips curved into a pout. "I don't wanna! You were only there for like… this many months." She held up a random number of fingers, eliciting a chuckle from me.

"Sakami-chan I graduated early because I pushed myself way too hard. I don't want you to do that. Will you promise me?" I held up my pinky to her small hand.

She smiled and wrapped her pinky around mine. "Okay! I promise Naru." I sighed. Good, she doesn't need to be a ninja as early as I did. At least she can keep living her life and having fun for a while longer.

"I'm gonna go train now. Would you like to come watch me?" I asked, situating her on my shoulders.

She nodded quickly and slapped the back of my head. "Go horsey! Show me your magic!"

I held onto her lags tightly and smiled. "As you wish princess. Mikoto-san I'm taking Sakami-chan out to watch me train!"

Right when I finished saying that Mikoto walked around the corner, giving me a stern face. "That's dangerous Naruto. She could be seriously injured if one of your jutsu goes haywire. She will not go."

"But momma I wanna see Naru train!" Sakami whined, getting tears in her eyes.

Mikoto didn't relent. "No Sakami-chan, it's too dangerous. When your older you can."

It looked like Sakami-chan was about to cry so it was about time for me to intervene. "Shhh it's okay Sakami-chan. Listen. When I find out a jutsu that has no way of harming anybody I promise you'll be the first one to see it. Is that okay?"

Her face lit up at the prospect of such a thought. "Woo! It's gonna be so cool!" I laughed and patted her head. Giving one cold glance up at Mikoto I shunshined away to a nearby tailoring store, seeing if I could find a cloth that would be perfect for what I had in mind.

Turns out there was a prestigious store in the Uchiha clan that sold fabrics only to clan members. Lucky on my part, but since this is the only thing that luck as given me I think it's safe to say I'm owed a lot more luck than this.

"Can I help you young man?" An elderly looking woman asked from behind the counter. It seemed like she had once been a ninja, the scars on her face being enough of a reason.

"Yes ma'am, I am looking for a black clothes blindfold. Any fabric as fine as long as it'll stay on during battle." I said politely, knowing full well the importance of this item. She nodded her head and went into the back for a second. When she stepped back out, in her hands was exactly what I asked, maybe even better.

"Is this what you were looking for?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

My eyes lit up in childish joy, if just for a second. "This is amazing. Thank you very much. How much will this cloth be?"

She laughed softly and waved her hand. "I'll give it to you for free. I always planned on giving it to a clan member who was blind but we have a Doujutsu that makes sure we're quite the opposite, haha. It was a waste to make at the moment, but I'm glad it can finally be put to good use now. What are you using it for by the way?"

I smirked and took out a piece of paper with a seal on it. "I am going to apply a seal which will block any vision or chakra from leaking in from the outside while I will still be able to use chakra and see freely from within the blindfolds. That way nobody will realize I am an Uchiha."

My lips curved with a hidden satisfaction at her reaction. "That is impressive for one so young. You are just as much a prodigy as Izuna-kun, maybe even more so given the age difference."

I raised a brow. "Izuna? I think I've heard of them before." A prodigy like me from the Uchiha clan… I wonder if they would be open to sparring at one point?

The old lady chuckled and showed me a picture of a girl a little older than me. "This is my granddaughter, Izuna. Just like you she is becoming a great Shinobi. I could tell you where she lived if you wished to meet her?"

On one hand I don't want to waste my time meeting somebody, but on the other this could be a good opportunity to meet a potential ally. "If you would please."

She wrote the address down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Just a heads up," She warned with a smile, "her mother is hot-headed and her father, excuse my language, has a stick up his ass. Izuna herself is calm and collected so if you only meet her it shouldn't be a problem."

I smiled back and began to head out the door. "Trust me, I'll handle it. Thank you again for everything."

When I got to the address I was surprised. It was the house of the clan head, Fugaku-sama. Though I would have thought I'd be invited since I'm the son of the Hokage, not to be pretentious, but he seems like the type from what I've heard to suck up.

 _ **THEYOUNGPRODIGY**_

Here it is folks. Izuna (female Itachi) will be appearing next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own you Naruto, but if I did you would be the perfect weapon...**

 _ **THEYOUNGPRODIGY**_

My fist barely tapped the door before it opened, showing a woman with red hair and a small child, around Sakami's age, in her arms. "Oh, hello. Is there something you need?" She asked, readjusting the child in her arms.

I gave a grin to the kid, who gave me a toothy grin in return, at least as toothy as a kid with few teeth can give. "I'm here to see Izuna. I wish to speak to her."

She nodded and turned back to the house. "IZUNA!" I had to hold my ears since I had been practicing with reinforcing them with chakra. "SOME CUTE LITTLE BOY IS HERE FOR YOU!"

I scratched my cheek in embarrassment as a girl with black hair strolled out of the house. "I can hear you mother. There is no point in yelling to a Shinobi."

The mother growled and had her hair raise into nine different looking tails of hair. "Don't you ever backtalk me and especially not in front of your boyfriend!"

Izuna looked towards me and then slowly looked back towards her mother. "He is not my boyfriend…" Her cheeks were tinted slightly red.

Her mother and the baby looked at each other for a split second before smiling. "Sure. What is your name, soon to be son?" The mother asked with a grin that matched the baby's earlier one.

I gave her a smile in return and said, "Naruto Uchiha Namikaze. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Uchiha." As soon as the words came out of my mouth her smile darkened and she glared at me. Izuna just shook her head at me sadly.

"Oh. _Namikaze_ , huh? Well, I'd like for you to send a message back to your father for me. Tell him, Kushina hopes he somehow falls in a well and dies. That'll be all. I'll leave you two alone now." She stormed out of the place with the little boy waving back at me as he left.

"Huh… does your mother hate my father?" I asked carefully, hoping I wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

Izuna nodded her head and motioned for me to follow her. Once I fell in step she began explaining her mother's story. "After gaining intel I've come to discover that Kaa-san loved your father, and when he found out he proposed to Mikoto she was angry and immediately accepted Tou-sans request to marry her."

I nodded my head. "I see. Well I hope your mother does not hate me because I feel the same way about Hokage-sama. He preaches about how we're all like family but doesn't even look out for his own son."

She scanned my eyes for any deceit and when finding none, sighed. "I see."

My lips curled into a friendly smile. "I think we'll get along just fine. See, I came to ask if you would like to talk for a bit."

Izuna stared at me questioningly, "Talk to me? Why?"

I activated my Sharingan and stared at her. "Because you are also a young prodigy. I would like to compare my skill set with somebody that works just as hard as I do."

Her eyes widened as she looked into mine. "You have the Sharingan already?"

I deactivated them and shrugged. "Yes, though I wish it was in better circumstances. Go ahead and activate yours, then we'll dance."

She shook her head, staring solemnly back at me. "I have not activated them yet. I just hit Genin before you came into the academy so I haven't had an experience that would let me activate them yet."

I sighed, displeased being the only thing I was feeling at the moment. "I see. We will dance some other time then. I'll see you around Izuna."

Before I could shunshine off I felt her hand grab onto my shoulder. "Would you come by again? I would like to train together if it's not too much of a problem."

That, actually sounds like a good idea. I think I'll have to take her offer. "Sure. Meet me in training ground 18 tomorrow at 1600. I would like to make it sooner but I have to set up traps for Yugao-sensei… Which I still need to do. I'll see you later Izuna-san. It was a pleasure talking to you."

This time she let me shunshine away, leaving a thin layer of fog where I once stood. "Maybe you could help me Naruto…" She said aloud, walking back into her house.

Hours later I could be found applying basic fuinjutsu to my blindfold. While I smoothed out the cloth, a memory surfaced its way out of my deepest subconscious.

Sitting inside of my room last year during my birthday, reading a book while holding in the tears that threatened to spill out. Hearing Mother's Hyuuga friend asking if she wished me a happy birthday yet. Mother rushing in at midnight trying to tell me a happy birthday like it was all a big surprise, while I just laid there, ignoring her until she finally left me alone.

I shook my head, realizing I was distracting myself with memories that didn't matter anymore. Quelling the loneliness that began bubbling up, I got back to work on my fuinjutsu enhanced blindfold.

The next morning I sat on the trunk of a tree near Training ground 23, watching out for my sensei. I want to make sure she doesn't come in on a tree and ruin the traps I laid out. I watched as stutter boy slowly walked up, trying to put on a brave front right as he spotted me. I motioned him to come over, still searching for my sensei.

When he came closer to me I cupped my mouth and whispered, "I laid traps out in the trees. I have a plan to get her up there so when the fight starts let me do everything. When the traps activate then you can fight."

He nodded meekly and tried scanning the trees to see the traps. Yeah that's useless. If I made them to where a Jonin couldn't see him I highly doubt he could- "I see a few. They are v-very well hidden."

From the way his eyes scanned exactly where I put the traps I knew he wasn't joking. So he does have a useful skill after all.

"Hello you two. Ready for our test?" Shiko asked, coming up to us with a puppy on her shoulder.

A shy nod from Bakaki and a confident nod from me told her we were more than ready. I motioned her over and told her the exact same thing I told Bakaki.

"I see… I know an earth jutsu so it should help trapping her after she comes down from the trees." I don't think it'll be enough, but it'll certainly help. Not that I'm about to voice that out loud.

Catching a glimpse of purple hair in the background I shushed them instantly. "Yugao-sensei." We all said in unison and bowed.

She nodded her head and put an alarm clock down on the stump I sat on. "I'll give you one hour to try and catch me. The first two to touch me will move on to become Genin while the third gets put back in the academy."

The Inuzuka and her pup instantly snapped. "No way! We just went through years of that crap! That's not fair!" I rolled my eyes.

"Everything is fair in the world of Shinobi. Now, all of you come at me with the intent to kill." Yugao said, with her hands in front of her in a come-on motion.

Bakaki looked scared shitless. "I-I don't wanna hurt you."

Yugao quickly threw a shuriken that sliced his cheek and drew blood. "I have no problems hurting you. Now attack!"

I slipped my blindfold on and activated my Sharingan, all the while moving around her so I could push her back into the foliage. Out of my sleeve popped a shuriken, which I threw at her, already planning three steps ahead. She went to deflect it when it poofed, showing it was my shadow clone all along. She backed up a few feet and threw a shuriken at it, popping it and leaving me to activate the second step. Another me popped out of the ground under her, forcing her to jump up into the tree.

I gave a small smile. "Kai." The trees exploded, and I could only imagine she'd pull herself out of it with little to no damage taken. My shadow clone that forced her to jump up shifted into a rock, which I threw a few feet away from me.

"Get ready guys. We're going to attack her as one as soon as she comes back towards us." I said as I stood in between them with a small knife in my hand. The other two got ready, though they were still shocked from the explosion.

Yugao-Sensei popped out of the ground underneath me, which I figured she would want to do as revenge against my previous attack. The shadow clone I turned into a rock a second ago popped and punched her in the gut as soon as I jumped away from her.

Shiko and her pup both went to engage in a Taijutsu match while she was still shocked over getting hit, and Bakaki tried engaging her at the same time. Yugao grabbed both of them and slammed them into two separate trees, or at least what used to be full trees.

I chuckled, forcing Yugao to look at me wearily. "Why are you laughing?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse from the explosion earlier. Her clothes were burnt in several places, which gave me immense satisfaction seeing the damage I had done to a Jonin.

"Because they technically touched you at the same time after I did. Meaning it was a tie between them for touching you second and I touched you first. We all pass." My smile I had threatened to split my cheeks open, just so I could smile wider. This worked out way better than I expected.

Bakaki and Shiko wobbled over to us, holding their heads in pain. Yugao-Sensei scowled and looked between all of us. "You would be a fine strategist for future battles Naruto. And unfortunately you are correct. You three pass." The other two cheered while I kept up my smile. "But! Do not think that all of you contributed. Naruto did all the work, which I do not expect in the future. I want full team cooperation. Now I need to go report back to the Hokage that you passed. In the meantime you three should go and hangout today, learn more about each other. Knowing your comrades strengths and weaknesses can be extremely useful in and out of combat."

She shunshined away, leaving just the three of us. I deactivated my Sharingan and removed the blindfolds. Almost immediately I got on one knee and panted, no longer to act like I didn't feel exhaustion from all that. "Are you alright Naruto?" Shiko asked as she felt my forehead.

I nodded and stood back up, while still breathing heavily. "I'll be fine, just chakra exhaustion. This isn't my first time I've gotten it and it certainly won't be the last…" They both took an arm and put it around their shoulders.

"L-Let's go sit somewhere for a while." Bakaki said silently, making a purple haired sensei smile from her vantage point a hundred feet away as she watched us walk back into the main part of the village.

"They don't like they'll be all too bad of a team. I bet Kurenai will be jealous since she's just a Chunin, hehehe." Yugao said with a fond smile as she shunshined away towards the Hokage office.

 _ **THEYOUNGPRODIGY**_

The reason the fight was over quickly was because Naruto planned everything from the start. If he hadn't there was no doubt everything would've gone horribly wrong, since without strategics, no genin could ever hope to even come close to hurting a jonin. Also I'm not going to spend too much time with his genin team, since I don't plan on having him a genin for a long time.


End file.
